kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-39
Summary Kasak lands near Kalibloom's upper checkpoint, and the people inside have stepped out to watch. Elwin wonders if that means that Kasak was in the sura realm since he disappeared. Brilith steps off of Kasak first, and the onlookers recognize Leez because of the Sword of Return that she carries. At the lower checkpoint, Ran reads a sign about the new Half Family Registration which was introduced at the beginning of this year, N23. It is now considered murder to kill a half registered as a family, and such halfs cannot be sponsored without prior permission from a family representative. Ran wonders if Agwen had registered Shess already, which means that Ran cannot sponsor him to enter the city right away. They suddenly feel a strong rush of air. Shess quickly excuses himself and disappears. Someone who recognizes Ran emerges from the checkpoint and tells him to hurry inside. At the Temple of Earth, Laila greets Brilith, and explains to her that the person she saw in the dream was not her, but Claude, who used bhavati yama without her knowledge. When she asks what Claude did at the end of her dream to wake her up, Brilith pauses, apologizes, and promises to avenge him, which confuses Laila. Agni arrives and calls for Brilith, asking if they could talk for a moment. Brilith calls on Siera to lead all the priests, Leez, and Mr. Kasak to the meeting room since Agni wishes to speak with them. Siera whispers to Laila that Brilith seems so much different from when he last saw her a year ago, and Laila agrees that something seems off, and that something possibly happened during the 'Dream Tracking'. Maruna is frustrated because he is unable to speak, and Kaz is not talking to him, probably because he is still in shock from the attack. Maruna wonders what the big deal is, then realizes that if the human dies, there is still someone better already, and therefore the others consider him disposable. He concludes that Kaz is just a weak human who pretended to be tough, and decides to show some sympathy to him in order to reach his goal. Shess suddenly approaches him and asks if he has anything to do with the situation in Kalibloom. Maruna at first assumes he is trying to save the human, who mentioned Shess earlier as an example of a superior sura in the human world. Maruna is about to tell Shess to forget about taking the human, when Kaz suddenly states that Shess is also a 4th-stage rakshasa who could use the Eye of Perishment to develop. He then declares that he decided to help the rakshasa who will use the Eye of Perishment to wish for his happiness. Maruna thinks to himself that he could just pretend, but the wish has to be sincere. Shess seems to think about the situation. 3-039 the dragon has landed (detail).png| 3-039 huh.png| 3-039 motherly touch.png| 3-039 power abs.png| Currygom's comment What would you do if you were Kaz? Afterword There are too many onlookers! I am mentioning this in advance in case someone asks me how Kasak was able to enter the Earth barrier. Didn't you notice Teo and Elwin standing in the crowd in front of Kasak? They are in front of the upper checkpoint, which puts them just outside the Earth barrier. How tall is Leez...? Leez was already 17 years old in Season 2. If you ask me if a woman can grow so much taller after that age, sure, it could be difficult on Earth. But the period of physical growth in the world of Kubera would be until the age of 16 to 20 years (32 to 40 years for quarters, 64 to 80 years for halfs)! Some people will stop growing after the age of 16, and some may continue to grow even beyond the age of 20. Not only has Leez grown taller, but so has Ran. Agni's private conversation has turned into a group chat. Agni: ... T_T What would you do if you were Kaz? In Kaz's current situation, he no longer has a reason to let Maruna develop. What would you do in Kaz's place?! Notes * The Half Family Registration System seems to indicate that the people of Kalibloom have moved forward in protecting the human rights of halfs. * Laila's reaction to Brilith's words, "I'll avenge him", seems to indicate that she has yet to receive news about Claude's collapse. * Brilith is obviously still angry with Agni. * If Maruna's words regarding Kaz's feelings seem cold from our perspective, Yuta had once explained the mindset of suras, at least in regards to hunting, to Asha. References